dc_and_marvel_ultimatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptonians
Kryptonians are an endangered, highly advanced, and sophisticated alien humanoid race species of being were natives that originates on the now-destroyed planet Krypton, a planet that was located 27.1 light years away from Earth. They are a race all but extinct, having a handful of survivors after their planets destruction, most notably Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to Earth, as well as several Sword of Rao Kryptonian warriors, who are currently trapped permanently in the Phantom Zone. ".''" :—About Kryptonians. Description Anatomy and Design Kryptonians are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Gallery Biology Kryptonians are indistinguishable from humans in terms of their physiology and psychology, however, due to their more complex genetics, they possess super-powers once exposed to radiation from a yellow sun. These powers range from superhuman strength to flight. Characteristics and Culture Relations with other Lifeforms Society Energy Technology * 'Liquid Geo: a standard multi-purposed technology most commonly used for displays. * '''Growth Codex: A Kryptonian skull containing the genetic information of every member of the alien race. Currently bonded with all of Kal-El's cells. * Kal-El's Spacecraft: A custom built craft used to send the infant Kal-El to Earth. Currently destroyed, with it remnants having been sucked into the Phantom Zone. * Fortress of Solitude: a crashed Kryptonian scout ship, which landed in the Canadian Arctic. * Black Zero: originally a prison ship (designed by Jor-El), that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him from Krypton's destruction. Currently destoyed, with its remnants having been sucked into the Phantom Zone. * Command Keys: A prism-shaped liquid geo key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. * Dropship: An agile and swift dropship used for a number of roles. * Service Robots: hovering robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton. * Energy Lances: A sword-like weapon used by Kryptonian military. * Phantom Zone: A fearsome prison located in a dimension of subspace. * Phantom Zone Projectors: The projector that creates a temporarily singularity (akin to a black hole) to access the Phantom Zone. * Gunship: A large and heavily weaponized gunship for aerial combat. * Attack Ship: An attack and transport aerial vehicle. * Hammerhead: A large aerial combat vehicle. * World Engines: A machine activated on one side of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the other side, pulsating the field of gravity in the form of a colossal beam, and essentially terraforming the planet's gravity and biosphere to suit Kryptonian needs. * Breather: Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. * Energy Rifle: A rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their only and primary rifle. * Energy Pistol: A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. * Phantom Drives is an engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. Powers and Abilities Under their native Red giant star Rao, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to those of normal humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow G-type main-sequence star, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that tremendously surpasses those of humans and even most super- and metahumans. Batman even went so far as to say that these powers make Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race. The powers obtained by the yellow sun are at their peak when their user fully understands and embraces them and themselves, as Clark was far weaker before learning of his heritage as the Kryptonian Kal-El and becoming Superman, as he strained under the weight of a huge oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. He has never been seen straining when physically exerting himself afterward. Zod and his loyal Sword of Rao followers mastered their abilities due to their design upon birth, where they were made to learn quick and become increasing skilled on experience, though they did not master all of these abilities as they did not test their limitations as Kal-El did. Under a Yellow G-type Main-Sequence Star * Flight * Heat Vision * Infrared Vision * Invulnerability * Microscopic vision * Super Hearing * Super Speed * Super Strength * Telescopic Vision * X-Ray Vision Weaknesses Although they would appear invincible under a yellow G-type main-sequence star, with extremely few races being able to stand up to the might of a Kryptonian, they do have several exploitable vulnerabilities. Kal-El spends 33 years learning how to control his abilities throughout their development in his childhood and puberty having a significant advantage over the Kryptonian soldiers, who haven't yet learned to master the more specific abilities relating to their senses. * Magic: The Kryptonians biomatrix are their most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes them vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kryptonians vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. They can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Kryptonian and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Chi: Lex Luthor and the Question argued that, because of Kryptonians solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on them. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Kryptonian and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. * Kryptonites: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is the Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. * Power Limitation Lead: Kryptonian cannot see through lead with his vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependancy: Their abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kryptonian to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * Psionics: * Red Sun Radiation: * Beings of Equal Power: Known Kryptonians Civilians * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Zor-El Heroes * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Half Kryptonian/Human DNA hybrid genomorph) Allies * Kryptonian Council ** Ro-Zar ** Lor-Em * Kelex * Ursa * Non * Chris Kent * Jax-Ur * Alura * Faora * Quex-Ul * Krypto * House of El Anti-Heroes Villains * Sword of Rao ** Dru-Zod ** Faora-Ul ** Nam-Ek ** Jax-Ur ** Dev-Em ** Tor-An ** Car-Vex ** Nadira * Match (genomorph) Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Synopsis See also *Kelor External links *Kryptonians Wikipedia *Kryptonians DC Database Notes & Trivia * Kryptonians can fly much faster than Mach 1 (340 m/s). Category:Races and Species Category:Kryptonians